ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cole
"''We're a team. It's time we start acting like it." -Cole'' ''Cole '' is the Ninja of Earth. His father, Lou, wanted him to be a dancer, but he wasn't very good at it. Cole then ran away to become a Ninja instead. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd Garmadon) along with the other three Ninja. Background As a child, Cole ran away from his father, who forced him to sing and dance, like he did. He first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago that no one else has ever scaled before. He is also said to have always been trying to do dangerous tasks on his own. But in the episode Home, his father is mentioned when Cole recieves a letter. His father thought that Cole was learning how to be a performer, but, eventually he revealed the truth and his father accepts it. Appearance Cole has the basic LEGO body with yellow flesh. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He wears a black ninja costume with a grey belt and ropes that whind around his upper body, clipped on by a gold medallion that resembles the Earth Dragon. For more images on Cole's appearence in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Cole is the smart, steady and calm leader of the ninjas. He knows when to give orders and when to let his fellow ninjas follow their own instinct. He has a complicated relationship with his father, a performer who wishes for him to follow in his footsteps, but accepts Cole as a ninja, eventually allowing him to unlock his true potential. Trivia *Cole used to be afraid of dragons, but after he met Rocky, the Earth Dragon, he got over it. *Cole also hates Serpentine more than dragons *His father, Lou, is first seen in The Royal Blacksmith. *His hobbies include rock climbing. *Cole believes in doing as much planning as possible and often doesn't sleep at night before a battle. *He is voiced by Kirby Morrow. *His name, Cole, may be a pun on the fossil fuel, Coal, which is found in the earth. However, this may not be true, as Cole is an actual name. *Cole also seems interested in cooking, although the other ninja make fun of his cooking. In Can of Worms, he tries to make Violet Berry Soup. *He also seems to be a talented artist. *Cole was the third ninja to unlock his full potential. *His weapon becomes a Tread Assault, which is actually quite small. *The Tread Assault actually fits inside a bus and is heavily armed, proven when he shot Skales with a hidden missile. *One of the reasons for his strained relationship with his father is conflict over his failure to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, the most diffecult dance move ever created, which Lou had expected him to perform as a child. Interestingly, Cole did master the technique shortly before unlocking his true potential and even found a way to use it in battle with the Serpentine. Gallery ColeFinal.png|Cole in regular form Cole DX.png|Cole in DX form Cole ZX1.png|Cole in ZX form Cole ZX.png 830px-Screen Shot 2012-02-28 at 3.57.10 PM.png|Cole's father, Lou ColeEarthy.png|Cole's Artwork 143px-ColeZX.png|Cole ZX's Artwork 185px-Coletruck.PNG|Cole's tread assault. colerockclimb.jpg CasualCole.JPG|Casual Cole Coledrawing.JPG|Cole's drawing. coleclimb.jpg 0.jpg|Cole ZX in the show. (On the far left) cole spinjitsu.png|Cole's spinjitsu ColeRelax.png ColeIsPicaso.JPG|Cole's drawing of himself ColeCard.jpg|Cole's character card. ColeDX.jpg|Cole DX on his spinner. ColeDXSnakes.jpg|Cole DX. Screen_shot_2011-01-15_at_12_23_12_PM.png Coleriseofsnakes.PNG Cole, Zane, and Jay in their DX suits.jpg|Cole DX training Kendo Cole and his Scythe.jpg|Kendo Cole training Cole ZX in The Snake King.png|Cole ZX P1020924.JPG|Cole's spinner kendo cole1.png cole1.png picC626A57597D6076962AB51D2E7738297.jpg cole zx 21.png 351px-Cole_Minifig_svg.png|An animated photo of Cole 367px-Kendo_Cole_Minifigure_svg.png|An animated photo of Kendo Cole 378px-Cole_ZX_Minifigure_svg.png|An animated photo of Cole ZX Meet Cole.jpg downloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg Cole is using the fluet ep.5.png|Cole is using the Sacred Flute Hypnotized cole ep.2.png|Hypnotized Cole Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Golden Weapons